


Endurance Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Alternate version of Slipped.After being bitten and raped by a vampire, Harry's secret of being a submissive wizard capable of getting pregnant is discovered.Now he must find a way to save himself and all his children from all the Purebloods who want to use him as a broodmare.Can his rapist and his family save him?





	Endurance Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713137) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
>   
> If you want to read a DARK but genius story give this a go....  
> Just remember the TRIGGER WARNINGS are there for a reason as this fic can be VERY 'DARK' most of the time....  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
